


Не спать

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леви старается помочь Эрвину проснуться.</p><p>NC-17, PWP, ER и немного нецензурно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не спать

Из окна кабинета был виден кусок стены городской ратуши. Рассвет гладко ложился на красную кирпичную кладку, словно заливая ее свежей кровью. День обещал быть безоблачным. Этой зимой было много таких дней.

Ручка на двери дернулась. Эрвин оглянулся как раз в тот момент, когда кабинет вошел Леви, на ходу постучав по косяку. Из вежливости к требованию Эрвина стучать, конечно. Выспавшийся и свежевыбритый, он внес с собой в комнату запах одеколона и хрустящего мороза. Скинув сумку в свободное гостевое кресло, Леви подошел к столу, уперся в него по-хозяйски обеими руками, разглядывая Эрвина так, словно бы не виделись вечером. Оценив масштабы бедствия, он почесал лоб над бровью.

\- От твоих ночных заседаний ни хрена не изменится. Хоть титана приложи в качестве иллюстрации, они все равно не дадут добро на зимний выход, - Леви проблемы знал, но высыпался при этом хорошо. Эрвину тоже так хотелось. В последнее время все чаще.

\- Мне нужно время на аргументы, - Эрвин не удержался, зевнул, даже не прикрываясь, и лениво отмахнулся головой от грузно навалившегося на усталые плечи сна. Времени у него как раз не было. Прорва его испарялась попусту, и чем старше становился, тем больше, как ему казалось, терял этих тихих ночных часов. А ведь недавно еще хватало и на внутреннюю отчетность, и на исследования теории, и на личную жизнь оставалось прилично.

\- Много написал? – как назло спросил Леви. Он прошел мимо Эрвина к окнам, открыл крайнюю створку, сразу же впустив в кабинет городское зимнее утро. Прислонившись к краю подоконника, он смотрел вниз на первые грохочущие по заметенным мостовым экипажи и казалось, не ждал, что Эрвин расскажет.

\- Все, что мы обсуждали, - Эрвин поднялся, чтобы постоять рядом с ним. Тело, одеревеневшее в кресле, или на диване на пару часов в три погибели, расправлялось тяжело. Но на душе все равно было легче. Рядом с Леви ему всегда становилось лучше. Как будто проблемы решались сами, если была рядом эта тихая и упертая поддержка.

\- Написал, в целом, что титаны зимой меньше ходят.

\- Но и лошади у нас медленнее, - сразу парировал Леви.

\- Тогда надо цифры сравнивать, чтобы не путать идеологию с кашей, - упрямо аргументировал Эрвин.

\- Угу. Только не надрывайся. Вспоминай иногда, что они там тоже не круглые идиоты. Пока ты спасаешь человечество, они пытаются сохранить хоть что-то внутри стен. Чтобы ты мог потом это спасать, ну, знаешь.

\- А как насчет этого выверта с зимними каникулами? Мол, за стены вас не пустим, а на зимние месяцы всех кроме офицеров в увольнительную без сохранения содержания и пайка. Что скажешь?

\- Уроды, - согласился Леви, успокоив злость Эрвина прохладной мыслью, что они наконец-то оказались на одной стороне, нашли понятную друг другу общую позицию. Эрвин ненавидел, когда Леви считал, что он не прав.

\- Усну сейчас, - сознался Эрвин и снова зевнул.  
.  
\- Ну так кто заставляет геморрой тут по ночам высиживать? – Леви посмотрел на него не то с жалостью, не то с подозрением в психическом нездоровье. – Чаю? Может, что покрепче?

\- Да, а как Совет воодушевится пьяным командиром разведки. Чай покрепче. С сахаром.

\- Еще бы. Я-то надеялся, ты пьяным вообще никуда не пойдешь.

В комнате отдыха, где вдоль большой стены стоял диван, а по маленькой – умывальник, газовая плитка и узкий бытовой шкаф, Леви набрал в чайник воды, поставил на огонь. Эрвин пошел за ним следом как под гипнозом, достал из навесного шкафчика чашки, поставил на край умывальника, потому что больше было некуда. Леви перехватил его руку, убрал от чашек.

\- Либо ты хозяйничаешь, либо я, - напомнил он.

\- Как скажешь.

\- Иди, посиди, не суетись под ногами.

Эрвин усмехнулся, и тут же зевнул снова. Позволил себе по-семейному нежно провести рукой по затылку Леви.

\- Ты окно закрой, - посоветовал тот, дернув головой в сторону от Эрвиновой ладони. Щекотка его бесила. В семи случаях из десяти. – Пока челюсть себе не свернул.

Эрвин так и сделал. За окном почти рассвело, из-под крыши ратуши несся на всю улицу оглушительный воробьиный щебет, улица отвечала птицам криками и стуком разгружаемых на мостовую доставок.

Эрвин закрыл окно, отрезав этот свежий, едва проснувшийся мир от своего кабинета, вернулся в комнату отдыха и сел на диван. Леви, размешав сахар в чае в последний раз, перелил его в чашку и поставил перед Эрвином на низкий столик. Запах напоминал сразу про все их домашние, когда находилась возможность, и уютные утра в доме Эрвина, про все праздники, когда интимнее, чем делить постель, было разделять на двоих завтрак, и про все постоялые дворы, которые пахли по-разному, но уравнивались чайным ароматом, смешанным с резким запахом одеколона Леви. Это напоминало Эрвину о том, как ценен был его непрошеный, но все изменивший, главный в его жизни подарок. 

\- Горячий, - предупредил Леви. – Не спи, Эрвин, ладно? Я поставил воду для бритья.

Эрвин придвинул ему чашку, и Леви тоже глотнул.

\- Слишком ядреный, - оценил он. – Мог бы и сказать, что горчит. 

\- В самый раз, чтобы остаться на ногах, - отмахнулся Эрвин.

Он поднялся, подошел к зеркалу, чтобы побыстрее разобраться с бритьем. Смотрел долго в собственные соловые, не дождавшиеся сна и в эту ночь, глаза. Потом понял, что от себя толку мало.

\- Света не хватает, и глаза у меня устали. Поможешь?

\- Да, садись, - согласился Леви, словно ждал, что Эрвин предложит.

Он взял из шкафа свежие салфетки, едва не хрустевшие от крахмала. Одну накинул Эрвину на грудь, ослабил его галстук и расстегнул пуговицу на воротнике, чтобы заправить под него жесткий край салфетки. Вторую положил на край умывальника, рядом с оставшейся без дела чашкой.

Помазок и плошку из шкафа Леви сполоснул в воде и заново намылил, взбивая пену, чтобы стояла, не оседая. Он щедро проехался кистью по щекам Эрвина, загладил ему подбородок, заставил вскинуть голову, чтобы замазать шею и, примерившись, напоследок он мазнул пару раз по верней губе. 

Открыв бритву, он оглядел лицо Эрвина и начал с левой щеки. Эрвин прикрывал глаза, когда Леви нависал над ним. Его запах, с горькой чайной нотой, казался под закрытыми веками ярче, перехватывал нутро томящей невозможностью оказаться ближе. Эрвин даже начал подстраиваться под его дыхание, частое, поверхностное. Как у птицы. У маленьких птиц сердце бьется в пять раз чаще человеческого, и потому изнашивается быстрее. 

Леви отодвинулся, чтобы сложить полотенце по-другому. Эта сторона уже была влажной от очистков пены, хотя светлая щетина Эрвина была на ткани вообще не видна. Леви просто нравилось делать все правильно.

\- Эй, посмотри на меня, - попросил Эрвин.

\- Что еще?

Эрвину не показалось. На высоких скулах Леви начинали разливаться малиновые пятна. Он так часто дышал. Он поджимал губы, но подрагивающие от резких выдохов ноздри его выдавали.

\- Много там еще? – спросил Эрвин.

\- Шея.

\- Тогда заканчивай, - прозвучало жестко, как приказ. Но Эрвин редко видел, чтобы Леви так быстро разгорался от обыкновенных прикосновений. – Тебе так нравится меня брить?

\- Эрвин. Я решу насчет этого что-нибудь, - пообещал Леви. – Посиди смирно.

Его пальцы огладили уже выбритую щеку. Леви сжал их на подбородке Эрвина, вложив большой палец в ямочку под губой. И скользнул по нижней губе подушечкой, а по верхней - гладким ногтем.

\- Просто я сейчас в настроении.

\- Я теперь тоже, - усмехнулся Эрвин.

Леви заставил его запрокинуть голову. Лезвие бритвы гладко собирало с шеи пену, которую Леви потом счищал о полотенце. Снова и снова, он медленно и точно проводил бритвой снизу наверх, отчего у Эрвина самого перехватывало дыхание.  
С последним движением, под левым ухом, он положил ладонь Леви на бедро.

\- Тебе стоит заняться собой, - предложил он, растирая ткань, на форменных брюках, думая о том, насколько Леви может быть уже возбужден, как ему может быть тесно в форме, и как хочется поддаться собственной слабости. Провоцировать Леви – тоже нечастое удовольствие.

\- Эрвин, я не собирался делать это в одиночку, пока ты тут, - предупредил Леви, вытащив сухую салфетку из-за воротника Эрвина, и стал оттирать ему лицо от мыла. – У тебя еще есть два с половиной часа до выхода. Мне уделишь полчаса, остальное время предлагаю тебе поспать. 

\- Все равно не высплюсь, - после крепкого сладкого чая и бритья Эрвин чувствовал себя бодрее. В голове плескались веселость с упрямством. Он встал, чтобы пойти закрыть дверь кабинета от незваных гостей.

К тому моменту, когда он вернулся, Леви уже подготовился. Расстелил на диване еще одну крахмальную салфетку. Сам сидел на столике перед диваном и закатывал рукава на рубашке.

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он.

От его голоса, хриплого на низких нотах, у Эрвина внутри все скрутилось в веревки, а потом в узлы. Он перевел дыхание и, подойдя ближе, взял руку Леви, пока тот не успел ничего сделать. Пальцы у Леви были горячими, мягкими от воды. Эрвин гладил их, и Леви скользил по его рукам, теперь уже по обеим, настойчиво и страстно оглаживая каждый палец, проникая между ними своими пятью, притираясь жаркими ладонями к ладоням Эрвина.

\- Что ты вытворяешь? – выдавить из себя получилось только шепот, голос подвел. – Леви.

Эрвин отпустил его руки, наклонился за поцелуем. Леви ответил ему с такой силой, что Эрвину пришлось подчиниться, позволить Леви целовать так, как он хочет, и самому постараться влиться в его ритм, возвращая обратно тяжелую, горячую страсть. Влажные губы одуряли вкусом, Леви нападал глубокими и частыми поцелуями, сминая губы, шумно толкаясь носом в его щеку, горячими выдохами раскаляя его воображение еще сильнее.

\- Вот это и вытворяю, - шепнул он на ухо, горячо и нагло. Эрвин вздрогнул, чувствуя, как вспыхнул, разошелся по телу и растаял в бешеном пульсе спазм удовольствия.

\- Садись, - Леви похлопал ладонью по салфетке на диване.

Эрвину не хотелось прерываться, он, торопясь, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке снизу, расстегнул ширинку, потянул было штаны вниз, но Леви скинул его руки. Сам погладил бедро изнутри, скользнув в туго утянутую промежность, смял его сразу под швом. Эрвин оставил ногу, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Леви, - вздохнул он снова.

\- Чего?

\- Я не хочу спешить. Потяни подольше.

\- Да ты отрубишься сейчас, - Леви горячими ладонями скользнул сзади под ткань, со спины до чувствительных внизу ягодиц одним движением, сжал и погладил. Схватился за пояс и стащил штаны и трусы до колен. И поднял на Эрвина глаза.

\- Я хренею, какой ты в такие моменты, - Леви сглотнул слюну и снова поджал губы. – Сядь уже, сукин сын.

Эрвин, усмехнувшись, сел и откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы не мешать. Он бы и колени шире раздвинул, но мешали натянувшиеся между ними штаны. Леви наклонился. Его дыхание коснулось волос в складке паха и ниже. Эрвин разглядывал лицо Леви, как он бережно взял в ладонь мягкий член, размял его в пальцах. Скользнул языком по своему кулаку, в котором виднелся край сморщенной кожи. Это было тепло и сладко. Эрвин вздохнул, не отрываясь взглядом от того, как Леви ритмично вбирал самый кончик в рот, удерживая выскальзывающий член рукой.

\- Зубами, Леви, как в прошлый раз... – Эрвин задышал чаще, когда Леви укусил и оттянул крайнюю плоть, шелково обернувшую налившуюся головку. – Еще так сделай.

\- Эрвин, - Леви потерся о член в кулаке крылом узкого носа, губами, закрыв глаза от чувственности. – Не наглей.

\- Ты сам все еще в штанах сидишь, – напомнил Эрвин. – Не забывай о себе, пожалуйста.

Леви улыбнулся, ткнулся в бедро Эрвина быстрым поцелуем и отодвинулся, чтобы расстегнуться.

Скользнув ладонью себе в пах, Леви снова наклонился над Эрвином, на этот раз, собрав кулаком кожу с члена, скользнул языком внутрь, дотягиваясь до головки.

Эрвина словно бросило в горячую, полную удовольствия мглу. В голове стало пусто и мягко, как бывало сразу после пробуждения. В этом кипящем тумане вспыхивали яркие и сладкие искры. Эрвин погладил, пощекотал пальцами затылок Леви.

\- Не останавливайся... Ладно?..

Леви вместо ответа поцеловал его живот, снова вернулся к члену, уже тяжелому, твердеющему толчками, темно-розовому от возбуждения.

\- Эрвин, чего ты хочешь?

\- Тебя... С ума сойти... Возьми... – Эрвин задыхался. – Глубоко... Соси его, глубоко и сильно.

Леви вздрогнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, пока пережидал скрутившее его возбуждение, двинул рукой у себя в паху резче, жестче. Прижался к члену Эрвина губами, обхватив его сбоку, поднялся к головке и, поглаживая языком, вобрал глубже. Эрвин рассматривал его нахмуренный лоб, гладил затылок, умирал от желания. Леви не торопился, сильно сжимал член губами. Эрвина как будто обволакивало и уносило густое, жаркое марево.

Он хрипло постанывал, хотя Леви, время от времени прерываясь, просил его заткнуться. Но сходя с ума от каждого движения, Эрвин уже клал на любую осторожность. Он догорал и ни за что не смог бы остановиться.

Леви плотнее поджимал губы каждый раз, когда выпускал член чуть не до конца, гладил языком головку и снова брал почти до горла. Эрвин проваливался все глубже в такую невероятную бархатную тьму, что оттуда не хотелось спасаться.

\- Еще, - шептал он. – Леви... люблю тебя. Так хорошо. Леви. Еще.

Леви постанывал в ответ, готовый кончить себе в кулак в любую секунду. Наконец, он оторвался от члена Эрвина ненадолго, прижался лбом к его колену и сдавленно, ломаясь голосом на высоких звуках, кусая себе кулак, зажимая им крик, сорвался. Какое-то время он просто лежал щекой на колене Эрвина, пытаясь отдышаться. Эрвин гладил его волосы, с пониманием и заботой.

\- И я тебя, - Леви потерся щекой о его колено. Осторожно поднялся, держа вытекшее семя в горсти, донес до раковины и смыл. Обтер себя краем той же салфетки, которой вытирал Эрвину лицо.

\- Прости. Я сейчас о тебе позабочусь, - пообещал он. 

Сев на диван рядом с Эрвином, Леви снова опустился лицом ему в пах, взял в рот и стал жестко, быстро гонять кожу по его члену кулаком. Эрвин прикрыл глаза, иногда в сполохах дневного света еще различая макушку Леви. Пока его не накрыло. Всего сразу, густо, сладко и грязно. Стиснуло и отпустило с невероятной легкостью.

\- Теперь поспи, - сказал Леви. Он вытащил из-под Эрвина салфетку, мокрую от слюны и семени, краем обтер лобок от капель. Эрвин уже не участвовал в этом, он что-то невнятно попросил в ответ и снова провалился в сон. Леви осторожно уложил его на диван, разул, стащил белье, и, раскрыв скомканный в углу с ночи плед, накрыл уснувшего наконец командора.


End file.
